How Robin and Barney Got Back Together
by swarley and sparkles 5ever
Summary: As a Swarkles shipper I'm beyond devastated, here is how HIMYM should've ended. Starting from the Ted/Tracy's wedding, everything after is AU and everything before remains the same. If you ship Swarkles you will be satisfied.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 04/01/2014

So because of the disappointing finale, I've decided to rewrite the ending, everything remains exactly the same up until the day of Ted and Tracey's wedding. This AU starts with Robin walking into the bar.

His palms began to moisten, his heart raced and butterflies began deep in his belly. He felt like he was seeing a ghost, a combination of excitement and fear bubbled up within him. Barney blinked twice to make sure that what he was seeing was real. Had Robin really just walked into the bar?

It'd been years since they'd seen each other, and yet there was no mistaking her. Robin's long slender legs were beautifully highlighted by her skin tight blue dress and three inch heels. Her brown hair was styled slightly different, but remained as voluminous and soft as ever. But it was her eyes that affirmed that she was still the ambitious, independent, fun-loving Canadian he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. Her gorgeous crystal blue eyes, brought out with just a touch of mascara, and vaguely outlined with lines that portrayed wisdom.

When their eyes met, there was no mistaking it, the many years of separation had not extinguished the flame that burned deep between the two. As they shook hands, he looked into her baby blue eyes and said "Hi." Like he had on their wedding day in 2013. She smiled, as if she were remembering the same moment, and repeated the same two letter greeting.

This exchange lasted a mere second in reality, but to Barney, it was a second that would never end. He was suddenly overcome with emotions of love and regret, why had he ever let her go in the first place. Looking at her, he saw the woman he fell in love with, standing before him in a white dress, trying to hold back tears as she vowed her life and love to him. He blinks, and she's standing before him on top of the World Wide News building, wearing a red sparkling gown. "Yes." She whispers, and as tears roll down her cheeks, he is transported further back to the year 2008. She sits before him in a pink top, tears streaming down her face, and in that moment all he wants to do is comfort her.

Barney blinks one last time, and is back in the year 2020, his hand emptied of hers, she mentions Ellie -his daughter- and he promises to show her pictures later. Robin smiles, and he knows its genuine, because it's the same smile she flashed him when he stood on the roof, ready to take a leap of faith with her. As he watches her mingle and catch up with the rest of the gang, he realizes that he doesn't just want her back, he needs her back.


	2. Chapter 2

So who needs sleep? Am I right? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter …. Let's see where this goes.

It was a beautiful ceremony, Ted pulled a Classic Schmosby, and cried throughout, but for once they were tears of joy and not disappointment. Barney watched his best friend finally get his happy ending, and it was a bittersweet moment of clarity for him. Barney had gotten the girl, he'd gotten the dream, but had he given up too easily?

He knew that him and Robin struggled with trying to juggle her demanding career and his goals, but they were both in very different places now. He'd matured and grown more than ever, and as the producer of the World Wide News channel in New York City, her job location was finally stable. Was it finally time for them to get back together? Could the universe be working in their favor one last time?

He smiled when he saaw Robin wipe a tear away as Tracey and Ted kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Mosby. Robin turned her head and caught a glimpse of Barney smiling and she smiled back at him.

A little while later the gang returned to the bar, and it was almost like old times. They shared stories, argued over irrelevant issues, and most importantly made each other laugh. "Ok get together, I want to take a photo." Tracey said as she got up and pulled out a camera. Barney pulled Robin in close like he had over a decade ago, and when the picture was over his arm remained around her.

Robin looked into his eyes, and blushed, the way that he looked at her with so much love and passion, it was humbling and confusing and painful. She looked down and away, before offering to buy another round and walking to the bar. Barney excused himself and followed her.

"Hey, I thought you could use a hand." He offered politely, Robin looked at him gestured to the bottle of scotch and six stacked glasses. She felt a little uncomfortable with the way he looked at her, like he missed her. "I think I'll be alright." She responded with half a smile, she was still confused by his look and was afraid of giving him the wrong idea. "Ok. OH I almost forgot, I wanted to show you a picture of my pride and joy." Robin rolled her eyes, "Barney, if you're talking about your penis, I know what it looks like." He laughed, it really had been a long time since they'd seen each other. Robin didn't realize just how much he'd changed, "No silly, I meant Ellie."

Realizing she'd made an ass of herself, Robin blushed, "Oh, yeah, I 'd love to." Barney laughed at her embarrassed expression, "Geez woman, get your mind out of the gutter." She playfully shoved him, and it was almost déjà vu for him. All those nights they'd spent at the bar bro-ing out, years before they were married, just the two of them. He missed their playful friendship, and for a brief moment it was as though it had returned.

Barney handed Robin his phone and clicked play on a slibeshow of adorable photos of his two year old, "Oh my god, she's literally the cutest thing in the world. Aw, she has the biggest blue eyes." He smiled at her reaction, "They're beautiful, huh? " Robin looked up into Barney's eyes and saw the love he had for his daughter, and it melted her heart. "Just like her father's."

The two stared at each other like love sick puppies, and as they drew closer together, they never broke eye contact. Robin's heart raced, and her breath grew shallow as Barney's hand moved to her arm. She searched his eyes for an ulterior motive, but all she found was the same love that had been present when he vowed to never lie to her. He was edging closer to her, she had two choices, break eye contact and pull away or lean into it and go with her gut. She chose the latter.

Robin reached her hand off the bar to grab the top of his tie, and pull him in closer. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, she could feel his breath escape from his lips. His eyes closed, and the beat of the drumroll was almost too much for her to bear. The tension clouded their surroundings like smog, and as she closed her eyes, about to take a leap of faith, her phone rang.

Startled, the two jumped back, dissipating the remaining tension. They pulled away from each other, and as Robin answered her phone, Barney walked to the bathroom. He needed to clear his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews, I'm clearly a huge Swarkles shipper and I really hope my AU will do them justice. Since I'm updating almost everyday, these chapters may be a little short – sorry in advance.

Barney stared at himself in the mirror, for the first time in a long time, he saw that he could be whole again. He knew that losing Robin for a third time would obliterate the chance of him ever feeling unbroken.

Not to mention that there was still so much chemistry. Had they been alone for twenty minutes he could've easily slept with her again, but that's not what he wanted. Robin deserved more than that, hell he deserved more than that.

Their relationship had gone through so much over these past fifteen years, and he had to honor that. Barney knew that there was only one way he could do so, and it wasn't some well thought out play full of manipulation, this time he'd come through for her. He had to prove that he could be the guy who steals the blue French horn for her, or who finds the locket. Barney knew he was capable of being the Marshall to her Lily, but he had to show it. No gimmicks, no tricks, just honesty. He was going to keep the vow he made to her on the night of their wedding – to always be honest.

He walked out of that bar bathroom with a new challenge, a challenge he'd completed once. Get Robin Scherbatsky to fall in love with him – again. Barney strutted to the gang's booth, filled with a newfound optimism, a goofy grin on his face. He was going to get the girl of his dreams.

But as he approached the booth, he felt his entire body deflate, and his aura blacken. Robin was gone. Like a mirage, or a ghost floating through. Barney tried to hide the shock and devastation on his face, but Lily caught on. "Hey, everything alright?"

The rest of the gang turned to look at Barney, but he played it off, "Yeah, um the sitter just called. I think Ellie might be getting sick." They empathized with him, they all knew too well that nothing was worse than a sick baby. As Ted, Tracy and Marshall returned to their conversation, Lily knew something was up. The two shared one of their classic telepathic conversations.

_Lily: What's really going on?_

_Barney: Nothing. Don't worry about it._

_Lily: Is this about Robin?_

_Barney: How do you do that?!_

_Lily: Eh, its just one of those things. Like a sixth sense._

_Barney: Well, yeah its about Robin. _

_Lily: She just got a call from work, they needed her. _

_Barney: Oh. Ok._

_Lily: Go get her._

Barney raised a hopeful eyebrow at Lily, and she discreetly pointed to the door. It was all the encouragement he needed. Barney congratulated the newlyweds, then continued with his lie about Ellie getting sick, before heading for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

This is one of the longer chapters, just remember that no matter what I write, this will be a happy ending for Barney/Robin. I'm loving the feedback, I really hope that you guys enjoy my next chapter.

"Ms. Scherbatsky, you have a visitor. Shall I send him up?" Security asked through the intercom sitting on her desk. Robin checked her watch and rolled her eyes, it was almost two in the morning, who could possibly be trying to see her. She didn't have time for visitors now, in four hours she had to be back at work. But for reasons she was not sure of, she pressed the little red button on the intercom and gave security to send up this mystery visitor.

Robin grabbed a stack of papers off her desk, and walked toward her filing cabinet. As Barney materialized in front of her, the muscles in her hands released, dropping dozens of papers to the ground. He quickly bent down to pick them up, as Robin tried to compose herself.

Barney got back on his feet and placed the disheveled pile of papers on her desk. "Barney," Robin was at a loss for words, "what, um, I, uh didn't expect—" Seeing her confusion, Barney quickly took over, "I know, I'm sorry. I should've called or something. I just came down here, because I wanted to ask you to dinner."

Robin looked at him suspiciously, then at her watch, "It's 2 AM, isn't it a little late for dinner?" Barney smiled, "I meant Saturday night. I'll have Ellie this weekend and I thought you'd like to meet her." Robin didn't know how to respond, a dinner invitation to her ex-husbands house, where she'd get to meet the child he had with a random girl. It was confusing and vaguely uncomfortable.

Barney saw her hesitation, "Look, I promise it won't be weird. Ted and Tracy will be there, and Marshall and Lily. They'll bring the kids, it will be just like tonight was. The gang reunited." Robin saw the hope in Barney's eyes, and she wanted to believe that they could all hang out again. While she did enjoy her time at the bar tonight, she feared the awkwardness that would come with hanging out with two married couples, a bunch of kids and her ex.

"Barney," she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she just couldn't imagine a scenario where this wasn't weird. "I had a great time today with everyone at the bar, but I don't know. You guys will be with your kids, and –" Barney stopped her short, "Oh come on, they haven't seen you in forever. I'm sure Penny, Luke, Marvin, and Daisy miss their Aunt Robin. It won't be weird. I promise."

His blue eyes begged her to say yes, and after years of abandoning her friends, she began to think that maybe she owed it to them. Besides, Ellie was really cute, and she hadn't seen Lily and Marshall's newest addition since her birth. She closed her eyes, and drew in a deep breath this was her chance to rekindle with her friends. The same friends who were her family for over a decade. She couldn't turn that down. "Okay, fine. I'll be there. Just text me the time."

Time/Location : Saturday, 6pm, The Fortress of Barnitude

Robin entered Barney's apartment with a bottle of wine for the adults, and gifts for each of the kids. After the initial greetings, full of hugs and kisses and "You've gotten so tall!" Robin settled in fairly quick.

She sat on Barney's couch, and listened to Lily talk enthusiastically about her the opening of her art exhibit in the fall, as Tracy poured her another glass of wine. She watched as Marshall refereed a fight between Luke and Marvin, and laughed as Penny and Daisy decorated her hair with various flower hair clips.

Despite all the change, this was still the same family she had grown up with. And when Barney returned from what was once his suit room carrying Ellie on his hip, Robin saw the man she fell in love with in a whole new light. It was a bittersweet moment for her. On the one hand, Barney was the happiest he'd been since their divorce, but at the same time a wave of pain washed over her. He realization that the one thing she could've never given him, made him this happy was devastating.

Robin hastily got up, and locked herself in the bathroom. Barney put Ellie down to play with the other kids, and looked at Tracy and Lily. "We'll go." Lily reassured.

Barney suddenly began to wonder if this was a bad idea. He wanted Robin to see how he'd changed, how he could be honest and open with her and they could be together again. Now, he wasn't so sure, the idea that this was too much for her to handle was terrifying.

Using the spare key, Tracy and Lily let themselves into the bathroom, where Robin stood hunched over the sink, crying. She turned around instantly, and the girls closed the door behind them, "What are you guys doing in here?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. But they didn't answer, instead they pulled her in for a hug.

Robin had forgotten just how invasive her friends could be, never giving anyone privacy, and in that moment she was glad they were there, reminding her she wasn't alone.

Once she had composed herself enough, she sat at the edge of the tub, and explained to them about the kiss that almost took place on the night of Tracy and Ted's wedding.

"And ever since then I've had this crazy idea that maybe we could work again. But today, after seeing how happy Ellie makes him, I'm afraid he won't want just me. I still don't want kids, and even if I did, I couldn't have them. How am I supposed to know that in two years, or five, or ten, he won't regret never giving Ellie siblings? Am I just supposed to hope for the best, and if not chuck it to the wind, _again_? I can't do it anymore. I can't keep falling in love with this man only to have it not work out."

Lily rubbed Robin's arm sympathetically, but Tracy stood before her shaking her head, "Robin, do you remember the best and first piece of advice I ever gave you?" Robin replayed the morning of her wedding in her mind up until she was sprinting from the church and ran into Tracy. "Three deep breaths?" She asked hesitantly. Tracy nodded, and Lily chimed in "Just close your eyes and take three breaths."

"This is stupid." Robin muttered to herself as she closed her eyes.

_Inhale. _

"Freeze frame five." Barney said a compliment to how great of a bro she'd been. He was truly impressed by her extensive knowledge of cigars and scotch. She'd even suited up and joked about Ted's femininity. She stared into his eyes, and for the first time saw him as something more than the womanizing slut he came off as.

_Exhale._

Barney stood before her, a corsage in his hand, and she fought back tears. He slipped the flower onto her wrist, smiling as she got choked up. It was her first time going to a prom, and Barney was – for once – being a true gentleman.

_Inhale_

Simon had dumped her again, and Robin was yearning for her youth. She sat alone in the booth, feeling like an idiot, crying over her scotch. Barney put his arm around her, and told her she was the most awesome person he knew. He came through for her, when she needed a friend.

_Exhale_

"Maybe I want the trouble. I haven't wanted the trouble in a long time. But with you the trouble doesn't seem so troubling." Robin searched his eyes for a sign that he was Mosby-ing her back, but there was none. Barney was being honest and real with her about his feelings, and it was refreshing.

_Inhale_

Barney rushed into Splitsville, and told Nick that him and Robin were in love, annoyed by his intrusive entrance she insisted he was lying. But then he gave the most heartfelt speech about his feelings for her that she had ever heard, and it stopped her in her tracks. "I love everything about her, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly. I'm a guy who has faked love his entire life, I'm a guy who thought that love was just something idiots felt, but this woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to. It has been overwhelming and humbling and even painful at times, but I could not stop loving her anymore than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her. More than she knows."

_Exhale_

" Robin Scherbatsky, from this day forward, I am always going to be honest with you." It was this simple vow of honesty that proved to her that he loved her more than anything, and they should get married. And as she reflected on their three years of marriage, she realized he never broke that vow to her. They would fight for days on some comment he had made, but in the end they always made up because she knew he was telling the truth.

Robin opened her eyes, and she was alone in the bathroom. Tracy was right, it only took a couple of deep breaths for her to realize that they belonged together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the typos in my story, I write most of it straight through with very little revision, and it is usually past midnight. I promise once I am finished, I will reread it and fix any mistakes. I can't believe how many positive reviews this has, you guys are great 3 Stay strong Swarkles shippers

Robin walked out of the bathroom, and saw Barney sitting on the floor with Ellie. Barney held a pink teacup in his hand, and wore a blue cowboy hat on his head. Ellie poured imaginary tea into his cup, and handed him a plastic cookie, which he pretended to thoroughly enjoy, causing her to erupt in giggles.

Robin walked over to Barney and put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey." He looked up at her, his face full of concern, "Are you ok?" Robin smiled, "Yeah." Then she turned to Ellie, "But I am kind of thirsty. Ellie, do you mind if I join your tea party?" Ellie nodded, and tapped the floor next to her, inviting Robin to sit. Once seated, Robin was handed a purple teacup, and a bedazzled pink tiara was placed on her head.

Barney watched as Ellie and Robin bonded over fake cookies, and pretend tea, and for once his entire body felt complete. It was as though all these years he had been missing two crucial parts of himself, and finally he'd found them.

* * *

Robin and Barney walked out of Ellie's room as quietly as possible, they had just finally gotten her to bed and neither wanted to wake her. The gang had packed up their rugrats and left almost an hour earlier, but Ellie had bonded with Robin, and insisted that she read her a bedtime story. One bedtime story turned to two, then five, until finally she fell asleep.

Robin picked the empty wine glasses up from the coffee table, and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Robin, you don't have to do that." Barney began, but she insisted. "Hey, the others had kids to put to bed, but I have no reason to go home early. I might as well help you clean up a bit." He felt bad for keeping her, as he looked around the apartment, he realized that six adults and six young children made for a great big mess.

"Alright, fine, but I owe you." Barney said, as he grabbed the remaining empty glasses, walking them to the kitchen, where Robin stood washing the dishes. "Oh totally. You owe me big time bro." Their eyes met, and they smiled at one another.

Barney handed Robin the empty glass, and their hands touched, sending an electrical current between the two. He felt himself gravitating towards her, and unlike at the bar earlier this week, there was no sign of her hesitation. It took all the willpower he had, and then some, for him resist the urge to kiss her right then and there. But he knew that in order to do this right he couldn't rush things, so he abruptly pulled his hand away, and looked away.

Robin continued the dishes, and Barney began putting Legos away. The two made small talk about work, kids, and the events of that night. Finally, the kitchen was cleaned, and the toys picked up. Barney had avoided too much eye contact, Robin's gaze had a tendency to make him forget that the world exists outside of her and her beauty.

"So, um, looks like the place is cleaned up." Not wanting her to leave, Barney quickly added "Do you wanna have one more drink? You know before the long cab ride?" Robin was not ready to leave yet, and gladly agreed.

Similarly to Ellie's bedtime stories, one drink turned to two, then five. Barney told Robin about how successful his blog had become, and Robin told him about her travels.

Pretty soon the bottle was empty, and they were pretty hammered. Barney's tie remained tied, but it sat atop his forehead like a headband, as he had failed to take it off. Robin giggled at how ridiculous he looked, "God, I hasvn't been, this, uh, drink since years." and as he failed to form a comprehensible sentence, she laughed harder.

"This is like, a one time, we, and me, and Ted. Teddy Westside. My best friend. Ever. In the whole- "

"Get to the point Barn-bey" Robin urged

"Right. Drunk. I was um, this drunk. Last time. When we played your drinking game."

Robin racked her brain, but couldn't remember what drinking game he was talking about. He saw the confusion on her face, and helped her out, "You know, But umm …" "Ohh" Robin said with a hiccup.

She couldn't believe he remembered that, that was well over a decade ago. She knew there were plenty of times when he'd been this drunk if not worse, i.e. their wedding day, but she didn't want to bring that up. Also, the fact that he could recall such a small detail, even in his drunk state of mind was impressive and flattering. Barney really did care for her.

She watched as he drunkenly swatted at his tie dangling from his forehead. He was an idiot, but she loved idiot more that she loved life itself, and even in her drunken state, Robin knew she needed her idiot back.

In that moment, she hated herself for how drunk she was, there was no way she could confess her love to him now. At least not in the mindset they were in. He'd never take it seriously, and that's assuming he still even remembered the next day. Her big emotional speech would have to wait just a little longer, so she pushed those feelings aside and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I always wanted to buy, uh m-m-motorcycle." Barney looked as perplexed by what she'd just said as she felt. "Wh-what?" He asked, confused. Robin shrugged, then added, "I-I don't know maaaan. Just want I always wanted. I can know how to drive one already." Barney laughed, "You always surprise me Scherbatsby." Robin joined in his laughter, "That's n-not even how you say my name."

The next day Robin woke up with a pounding headache, and panic coursing through her body as she focused her vision and realized she was in Barney's bed. She was terrified of rolling over and seeing Barney, not because she didn't want to wind up with him, but because she didn't want to wind up with him like this. Then she noticed something peculiar, she was still fully dressed, the buttons on her blouse were completely intact, and her skirt was still held onto her body by her belt. "We didn't have sex!" She shouted, a little too enthusiastically, as she up shot from Barney's bed. The pillow next to her remained untouched, no one had slept there, and she'd never been more relieved in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie's piercing cries pulled Barney from his drunken slumber, he glanced at his watch, it was a quarter past eight. He'd only been asleep for four hours, and it wasn't nearly enough. Ellie continued to cry and Barney pulled his body off the couch, he was severely hungover, and her shrieks were not helping. He made it to her room, and eventually calmed her down.

After putting Ellie in her highchair with some cherrios, Barney went to check on Robin. With a mug full of coffee in one hand, he knocked lightly on his bedroom door. "Scherbatsky, you awake?" He asked. There was no response, he knocked again before opening the door, but to Barney's surprise the room was empty.

He set the coffee down on the bedside table, and checked the bathroom, but there was no sign of Robin. He walked back into the living room, and realized the chair where her purse sat was empty, her jacket gone from his coat rack. Barney walked back into his bedroom to change out of his suit into a fresh one, when he noticed a piece of paper on his bed.

_I got called into work early this morning and didn't want to wake you, thanks for letting me crash here. Last night was fun, almost like old times. Don't be a stranger._

_- Scherbatsky_

* * *

(About a week later)

"Lil you are the best, and I totally owe you." Barney said as he handed Ellie over to Lily, and placed the diaper bag on the floor. Barney had to drive out to Brooklyn to drop Ellie off, but he didn't mind, he was just glad that Lily agreed to babysit on such short notice.

Lily placed Ellie in the playroom, and sat next to Barney on the couch. "So, what is so urgent that you needed a babysitter on one hour notice?" Barney smiled, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Lily raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, "Is this about Robin?" judging from his reaction to her name, Lily knew she was right, "Holy crap its about Robin! WOOO! I'm so excited! Let me guess, you have some long play, or better yet, a magic trick! Wait no, you're going to make her think that—"

"Whoa, whoa Lil, calm down. Yes, it's about Robin, but I'm not going to pull some big romantic stunt based on weeks of extensive lies and manipulation." "Why the hell not?!" Lily asked perplexed, "Because I'm not that guy. I'm not going to prove my love by tricking her, I want this to be our final chapter, and I don't want there to be any lies. I vowed to be honest with her, and I'm going to do just that."

Lily looked disappointed, "Well are you going to at least do some grand gesture?" Barney smirked in response, "You'll see, it's going to be LEGEN-wait for it-"


	7. Chapter 7

*read the final line of the previous chapter before reading this*

"Dairy?" The barista asked, Robin looked up from her phone. "I'm sorry?" She said confused, "In your coffee ma'am, dairy or non-dairy creamer?" "Dairy is fine."

With her coffee in hand, she walked back to the WWN building, it was only four o'clock in the afternon, but she knew she would be there all night. The hours ticked by, and soon the offices began to empty. One by one, Robin's co-workers went home, joining their families for dinner, or friends for a drink. As the last one of her peers left for the night, Robin got up from her desk and walked over to her office window.

Her office was on the eighty-third floor, and she could see the entire city from it. The bright lights masked the fact that it was past midnight, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was a perfect Thursday night. She sighed longingly, Robin loved her job, and was so proud of her accomplishments, she had lived the life she'd always dreamed of. But there was something missing, and as she stared out her window, she felt a pang of sadness.

She walked out of her office, and quickly surveyed the floor, making sure she was all alone before returning. She locked her office door and opened her filing cabinet. Flipping through the alphabet, she finally got to the letter W, where a small manila envelop laid between W2 forms and weather reports. The tiny envelope read "Wait-for-it" , and as she opened it, she pulled out a small silver key.

Walking back to her desk, she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a lockbox. The tiny silver key fit perfectly in the lock, and Robin held her breath as she turned the key. Hesitating before opening the box, she wondered if this was a good idea. Robin opened the bottom drawer of her desk again, and pulled out a small flask of scotch. A little bit of liquid courage never did any harm, and after a couple of sips she was ready.

She opened the lockbox, and was instantly overcome with nostalgia. Photographs, postcards, various trinkets, and letters overflowed the box, documenting the years of her marriage. Photos from her Honeymoon showed a smiling, tanned couple who we hopelessly in love with each other. Robin shed a tear for her lost love, and as she rummaged through the box found what she'd been looking for. Hidden underneath the infamous ducky tie was the final page of the original playbook.

Reading each step of "The Robin" allowed her to relive each moment, the pain, the frustration, confusion, the heartbreak, all such powerful emotions, eventually leading up to the most powerful of them all. The overwhelming, heart bursting, humbling feeling of true love.

No one had ever loved her like Barney had, and she still loved him. Every nerdy, creepy, sociopathic aspect of him. She loved his blog, and though she'd never admit it, the boner joke of the day was always hilarious. She loved his appreciation for suits, cigars and a good scotch. She loved the bro code, and could appreciate the playbook, because it had brought them together. Thinking back to the way she'd seen him interact with his daughter, she realized she loved what a good father he was.

Their past was messy and broken, but so were they. Robin was still in love with Barney, and she needed to tell him. Digging through the papers in the box, she found their wedding rings. After the divorce, Barney had given Robin his, he assumed she'd pawn them. Robin put her ring on her left hand, and sighed in relief. She closed her eyes, enjoying for a brief moment the power of the ring. Barney's ring was too big for her small fingers, but she had to wear it. She pulled her locket out of the lockbox, it was the same one she'd buried in central park as a child. Removing the locket from the chain, she placed Barney's ring in its spot, and placed the necklace around her neck.

_This is literally insane. _She thought as she looked up and found herself ringing Barney's doorbell. It was one thirty in the morning, Robin never did stuff like this, especially not while sober. But she rang it one more time, then called his phone. No answer. Feeling defeated and embarrassed she left, it was stupid of her to have come in the first place.

_Maybe this is the Universe's way of telling me we aren't supposed to be together_. She thought to herself as she sat in the back of a cab, anxiously playing with Barney's wedding ring.


	8. Chapter 8

We are almost at the end folks! Only one chapter left to go :) Thank you so much for all the positive feedback let me know what you liked most/least so I can account for that in future fanfics. Love you guys

* * *

Robin walked into the lobby of her apartment building, and pressed the elevator button. She was exhausted and depressed, all she wanted was a bottle of Scotch and a long bubble bath to forget her troubles.

The elevator opened, and she got in, but there was something different. She pressed her floor and looked around, trying to figure it out. Then it hit her, there was music playing, she tried to remember if music always played in her building's elevator. She was unsure. As Robin got closer to her floor the music seemed to be getting louder, and suddenly she realized why that music was so familiar. It was the instrumental version to Sandcastles in the Sand, her artistic follow up to the ever popular Let's Go To The Mall, and the same song she'd walked down the aisle to.

Infuriated and confused, Robin looked around for the source of the music, but found none. _This day can not get worse._ Robin exited the elevator and sighed, the song was now stuck in her head and there was no getting it out.

She opened her front door, and instantly sensed something different. She scanned her apartment, but found nothing out of order. Robin whistled, and her three golden retrievers came running in. To her surprise each one dressed in a miniature suit, similar to the one she'd seen Barney dress Brover in.

Confusion mixed with annoyance, as she still had not found the source of the music that seemed to be playing only Robin Sparkles music. She walked into the kitchen and realized that's where the music was coming from. On her table sat a vintage CD player, she stopped it, and pulled out a disk labeled "Get Psyched Mix – Robin Sparkles Edition".

This must've been Barney's doing, she wasn't sure what kind of prank he was pulling, but she wasn't amused. She opened the door to her bedroom, and turned on the light, assuming he was hiding there. What she saw instead was rose petals, spread across the bed and dressers. On top of her dressers and night stands were picture frames with pictures from when they were together.

She picked up the frame closest to her, and admired the smiling version of herself and Barney, standing on the Great Wall of China. She went to set the picture back down when she noticed something on the back of it. It was an arrow, and it was pointing directly to her closet.

She opened her closet door and in front of her was a black bag on a hanger, with a sign reading "Suit Up!" At this point, Robin was beyond confused, but decided to play along, her curiosity gotten the best of her, and she unzipped the bag. Despite what the sign had said, there wasn't a suit in there. Instead she found herself staring at a black leather jacket, and matching leather biker pants.

The outfit fit her like a glove, the black plants highlighting and hugging her body in all the right ways. She zipped up the jacket but left it open just enough to show off a little cleavage. Robin completed the outfit with tall black boots. Now fully dressed, she stopped in front of her mirror to admire her appearance. She had no idea what Barney was doing or why, but if it meant she got a free outfit out of it, she was alright with that.

Her self admiration was interrupted by the revving of a bike outside. She went to her living room, her three dogs followed and she opened the window and stuck her head out. One dog appeared on either side of her, outside stood Barney leaning against a motorcycle, and he wasn't suited up. He wore a biker outfit and aviator shades that were nearly identical to what he'd left for her.

Barney stepped away from the bike, and walked onto the sidewalk, he caught her gaze, and lifted a motorcycle helmet, aiming it towards her. She looked at him and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. He motioned for her to come downstairs, Robin backed away from the window and closed it shut, then ran out of her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

So before I post this final chapter, I just want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story :) your comments mean the world to me. I have started a new story that will will upload soon, and will try to update weekly. Thanks again, and enjoy x3

* * *

Robin ran straight into Barney's arms, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that set every nerve ending in her body on fire, the kind of kiss that stopped time and space. The kind of kiss that said "I never want to kiss anyone but you again."

Barney broke the kiss, and looked deep into her eyes, he couldn't believe this was really happening. "Hi." He said breathlessly.

Robin's heart melted as he looked at her, like she was the only person in the entire world. "Hi." She replied, "I like your new outfit." He said with a smirk, "This old thing?" She asked, and the two of them laughed.

"I've missed you so much." Robin paused, and then took a deep breath before continuing. "I know we didn't work out last time, but I think it will be different now. I am not good at this, this long romantic speech giving. This is usually your area of expertise. And I'm still all confused and flustered and—"

Barney laughed, "Robin, I don't need you to give me a speech confessing your feelings to me." But she insisted, "No, but I do. I need to say this, because I went to your apartment and—" "Whoa, you were at my apartment?" He asked confused, "Well, I didn't go in but I was outside."

The confusion on Barney's face turned into amusement, "You were going to go big for me?" He asked, suddenly feeling very touched. Robin shrugged, "You always go big for me. Even when its full of lies and manipulation. You always come through for me. Besides, I found something," Robin reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the chain from her locket, which now held his wedding band. "and I think it belongs to you." She said with a smile, and Barney looked at her in awe and surprise.

It was the perfect moment, the two of them staring into each other's eyes, both wearing their wedding rings again. And neither had to say those three words, because they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. They kissed again, and after Robin looked at Barney, and then looked at the motorcycle sitting behind him. "Wanna ride?" he asked, and she grinned from ear to ear, "I do."

He laughed lovingly at the look of excitement in her eyes as he broke their embrace and handed her one of the two helmets sitting on the bike. Robin got on the motorcycle, and Barney hopped on the back. She revved the engine and the feeling of adrenaline mixed with the amount of love she felt in that moment made her believe that her heart would explode.

Robin and Barney rode off on the motorcycle, they didn't know where they were going, but it didn't matter, as long as they were together. And for the first time since the divorce, neither of them felt like a mess, or broken, they were finally whole again.


End file.
